


Natural

by ScarletRaven1001



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Vegebul - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Lemon, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Vegebul, day5waterfall, dragon ball smut, february 2018 smutfest, spring 2018 smutfest, tpthvegebulsmutfest, vegebul smut is the best smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRaven1001/pseuds/ScarletRaven1001
Summary: Bulma takes Vegeta out on a trip to experience the natural beauty of the outdoors, to help him relieve some stress. However, Vegeta is more interested in relieving his stress via natural beauty of a different sort.[A one-shot, for the February 2018 / Spring 2018 TPTH Vegebul Smutfest. Day five: Waterfall.]





	Natural

Vegeta had never been what one would call _serene._

In fact, he would not be surprised if he found the word _vegeta_ listed as the word’s antonym.

He was a chaotic bastard.

He enjoyed destruction and pandemonium. He thrived in battle and was a harbringer of death, himself. The mere whisper of his name had once sent millions of beings fleeing in frenzied terror, quivering at the prospect of his white boots settling on their grounds.

Which was why he found his current situation so laughably unbelievable.

He was currently wearing a loose white muscle shirt with training pants, seated on a blue and red checkered blanket in the middle of nowhere. He was in a small clearing surrounded by thick copses of tall trees and the insistent sound of thousands of wildlife. A few meters away from him was a river being fed by a short waterfall, clear water flowing down from a hill framed by more foliage.

He watched as the water falling from the hill splashed merrily into the river, licking at the rocks bordering the small narrow water form.

It was too… peaceful. Too fucking serene.

It was unnerving.

He still had no idea what they were even doing, since all he had been told before he had caved and agreed to come along, was that it was a surprise.

Bulma, the one who dragged him into this peculiar excursion, was currently leaning into the small round plane that they had used to reach the secluded area.

The blue-haired woman had her back to him, her short yellow sundress riding up her thighs as she tried to reach for something inside the vehicle.

Vegeta angled his body slightly to the right, a grin stretching his lips as she unwittingly showed off more of her creamy skin with her efforts. His eyes had narrowed lecherously, and he was just about to lean forward to get a better view when she turned around to face him.

His alien reflexes certainly paid off as he very quickly averted his eyes, turning his head away so as not to be caught _peeping_ at his own _wife_. A dark flush rose to his cheeks, mortified at his own actions and at nearly getting caught ogling her.

Oh, the indignity.

The woman seemed clueless, as she was currently holding up the capsules she had been retrieving.

“Here they are!” she crowed triumphantly, brandishing her find.

“What exactly are we doing here, Bulma?” he asked, turning to glance at her out of the corner of his eye, not quite confident that his cheeks had indeed stopped burning.

“Well,” she began, “since you have been so busy with your training lately, I wanted to give you a chance to unwind.”

At this, she threw one of the capsules down to the center of the large blanket he was seated on, and a moment later, the little gadget released its contents with a tiny ‘pop’.

Vegeta blinked as he looked down at the veritable feast before him, and his mouth watered as he realized that the blanket was now laden with fruit, breads, and several varieties of meat and fish in an amazing assortment of recipes. Grilled, charbroiled, baked, pan fried and roasted, the smells assaulted him and he looked up at his wife – his beautiful, fantastic wife – with awed eyes.

“A feast?” he asked, hands clenching and unclenching as his stomach began to growl at him in sudden hunger.

“A picnic, actually,” Bulma laughed, sitting down across from him and picking up a bowl of grapes. “But I know that the usual picnic food wouldn’t even partially satisfy you, so I made this.”

“Pick nick?” he asked, not being familiar with the term.

Bulma picked up a grape and bit into it, and he took that as a signal to start digging in. Vegeta eagerly grabbed a roasted dinosaur leg and began to tear into it with gusto.

“It’s when you go out and have some food outdoors,” she explained. “In its most cliché form, you bring a basket of food and find a nice grassy park, then lay down a blanket like this one,” she patted the blanket they were sitting on.

Vegeta paused chewing to regard her. “Towards what purpose?”

“For fun, silly!” Bulma said as she picked up a bread roll and began to spread some strawberry jelly on it. “It’s to relax. Usually it’s done by families, or young couples on a date.”

“Why did we leave Trunks behind with Kakarot’s brat, then?”

“Because this is not a family outing, we are on a date! Our first date, if I am not mistaken.”

He nodded. So it was. He was still confused though as to why they journeyed 60 miles east of their home for this date.

Bulma seemed to have read his mind as she continued, “It’s supposed to be outdoors, and I wanted to go to a place that we’ve never been to before. Then I found this place, and I thought we should have the picnic here because it’s such a lovely spot.”

The two ate in comfortable silence for several minutes, until all the meat was gone and Bulma had also had her fill. When they were both full, Bulma stood, with Vegeta following suit. She encapsulated the remaining scraps of their food along with the blanket, then excitedly pulled Vegeta behind her until they stood at the river’s edge, a few meters away from the waterfall.

Bulma pulled out another capsule and threw it onto the floor, and when the smoke cleared, Vegeta found himself looking at a small, white, round gazebo. It reminded him of the one they had back at home, but this one had a clear, see-through sun roof, supported by delicate wooden beams. A small, simple flat bed was in the middle of the structure, just barely large enough to comfortably fit two people.

He turned to Bulma, a questioning look in his eyes. “Is it also customary to bring your own tiny house to these picknicks?”

“Nope,” she grinned cheekily. “But I wanted to lie back and relax here, and I sure as heck wasn’t gonna lie back on the hard ground for long.”

They entered the gazebo, and Bulma made Vegeta lie down on the narrow bed. When he had settled, Bulma crawled in after him, settling on his right side against him, her head on his chest, tucked under his chin. Her short blue hair tickled his chest, her breaths fanning gently over his skin. His right arm automatically wrapped around her waist, his other arm moving up to fold beneath his head.

Vegeta realized that they were both laying down with the waterfall before them, close enough that drops of water were pattering slightly on the clear roof of their little abode.

Bulma sighed against his chest. “Isn’t it romantic?”

He frowned, “What? The waterfall?”

“No,” she slapped his chest lightly in slight frustration. “You know, us, here, in the middle of nowhere, just the two of us, the sounds of nature all around us. It’s so peaceful here.”

She moved up so she was laying on her side, her head raised beside his as she leaned on her left arm to look down at his face.

“You have been so stressed from everything lately, so I wanted you to rest some,” she began. “I read somewhere that going out and enjoying nature can help relieve stress and anxiety. Beautiful views like this,” she motioned around them, “with the waterfall… it’s supposed to help you wash away your problems, cleanse you. Is it working?”

Vegeta looked into her hopeful eyes as he considered.

The sound of rushing water was indeed soothing, and the chirping and tittering of birds and other small animals provided a cheerful backdrop to the calming surroundings.

It was completely different from the bustle of the city wherein Capsule Corp was located, with not a single vehicle, building or other earthling human in sight.

True, he was not normally one to flourish in such undisturbed places, but when he truly considered, he could, with all honesty, probably say that he actually didn’t _hate_ it.

“It is acceptable,” he answered, and Bulma beamed, a brilliant smile that lit up her whole face, before she once again laid down to burrow herself onto his side.

They lay together quietly for several minutes, taking in the beauty of nature, the sights and sounds of life away from the harsh artificial lights and mechanical sounds of civilization.

He could feel the heat of her body on his palm, through her sundress, and Vegeta clutched her waist tighter, possessively pulling her closer to him.

His woman really never did cease to amaze him.

Here they were, in a break away from their hectic lives, on a mini holiday she had planned all by herself, so that they could enjoy a few hours of tranquility.

He felt her small thin fingers move across his chest, drawing slow circles over his skin, and he reciprocated, letting his fingers trace the curve of her hip over the thin material of her clothing.

Vegeta was surprised when his small actions were followed by her scent suddenly spiking, a smirk stretching across his lips as he realized that, peace of nature be damned, his vulgar little wife was aroused, and he was damn well going to do something about it.

Without warning, he flipped them over, and he felt more than heard her startled gasp when he suddenly held her down against the softness of the small bed.

“Bulma,” he began, kneeling astride her closed legs, leaning over her, his hands gripping her waist on both sides. “Didn’t you say earlier that this trip was intended to relieve some stress?”

She was looking up at him with wide eyes, her lips parted, a light blush dusting her cheeks as he moved his fingers against her body in a slow, rhythmic massage.

He lowered his head to hers, his lips brushing against the lobe of her ear as he whispered in a voice roughened by his lust, “I know of another way to relieve stress.”

“Vegeta,” she whispered back and he heard slight apprehension in her tone. “We are outdoors!”

“What of it? We are miles away from civilization.”

His hand moved to her face, tilting her head up, before he planted a forceful, hungry kiss on her open mouth, his tongue immediately finding and tangling with hers.

Bulma moaned, and he cheered in his head as he felt her small hands reach for his chest once again, stroking him softly, her touch a strong contrast to the vigorous kiss their mouths were engaging in.

Though the nature surrounding them was indeed beautiful, Vegeta wanted to luxuriate in the natural beauty of his woman, so he pulled her up to sit on the bed, his hands frantically grasping at the clothing keeping her magnificence from his view.

He began to pull the clothing up, resisting the urge to incinerate the material in his hands as he wasn’t quite sure if Bulma had a spare set of clothes, and he didn’t much relish the thought of his wife having to go home in the nude. He would never hear the end of it.

He finally managed to pull her free from her dress, and his eyes greedily took in the sight of her in her underclothes. She had on a white lace bra and matching panties, and he reached back to deftly unhook her bra, sliding if off her chest, the straps trailing along her arms as the item was dropped carelessly onto the floor beside their bed. Her pink nipples jutted out from the center of her milky orbs, and Vegeta practically drooled in want.

Vegeta hurriedly pulled his shirt off, watching in satisfaction as Bulma eyed him eagerly, desire darkening her eyes to an intense shade of blue.

He stood back and stared at her for a moment, admiring the way the natural light filtering through the trees into their clearing highlighted the dips and curves of her lovely body.

He gripped the top of his pants and boxers to push the clothing off him, the cloth dropping to pool at his knees. He shifted his weight to one leg, then the other, as he pulled his clothing off, not daring to take his eyes off the woman before him.

Bulma stood upright on the bed, placing her hands on his shoulders for support as she slowly slid her panties down her long, slim legs. Vegeta breathed in through his nose as her scent washed over him when her smooth core was bared before him, level with his eyes, and he shuddered with lust as he saw that the pink folds he craved so much were already damp with her need.

He leaned back a little on his haunches as he pulled her down, his knees braced on the bed, slightly parted so he can have her sit on his lap with her legs straddling his own. Once she was settled, he lifted an arm to support her on the small of her back while his other hand rose to cup and enthusiastically massage one of her breasts.

Her wet heat was rubbing against his hardness as she moved with him, and Vegeta felt himself going rock-hard as she started mewling in delight against him.

He captured her lips in a short but deep kiss, then moved down to trail his mouth down her neck. He sucked harshly at her pulse point, feeling the wild beating of her heart against his tongue.

Bulma’s arms had wrapped around his neck as she pressed herself harder against him, still rubbing her soaking mound desperately against his erection. She had thrown her head back, offering her bare throat to him as he lavished her with hot licks and sharp nips, her small gasps and moans calling out to the most primal part of him that was now roaring with need for her.

He needed to be inside her, now.

Vegeta let go of her luscious breasts, both hands flying to hold her around the waist, then, with a sharp, abrupt yank, roughly impaled himself into her quivering core.

He heard himself release a guttural growl as Bulma keened, crying out his name, her voice echoing around the clearing.

He immediately began to pull her up and down his cock, her rounded buttocks slapping against the tops of his thighs as he made vigorous love to her in their little piece of outdoor heaven.

Her head lolled back, hands reaching out to grasp his powerful forearms as he bounced her repeatedly. She released a tiny, needy whine, and he lifted one hand to push her back so she was partway laying down, body bowed back as he continued thrusting into her.

Her hands released their death grip on his arms as she lost control and fell back, gasping, her legs frantically reaching out to wrap around his hips as her feet slipped and lost their traction on the soft mattress.

Vegeta didn’t pause in his thrusting, and he held her waist in both hands once again, pulling her hips to his repeatedly, slamming her against him as she shrilled wildly in helpless abandon.

Bulma’s hands flailed around until they finally fell onto the mattress, palms down, trying to hold her head up as he mercilessly pummeled her core with his hardness.

She was arched back, her breasts thrust up in the air, and Vegeta’s heated gaze marveled at how lewdly they bounced around her chest with their harsh movements and her heaving breaths.

“Vegeta! Oh! _Please_ don’t stop!” she screamed at him pleadingly, eyes tightly closed as her head started falling, pressing against the bedding as her arms began to lose strength.

“Never,” he growled low as he jerked her body up so her hands were planted flat against the bed once again. “Not until you cum for me!”

Bulma groaned loudly, trying desperately to lift her head, and Vegeta watched as her blue orbs fought to meet his dark gaze as he pounded relentlessly into her frail body.

“Ah! Ah! Aaaah!” she screamed stutteringly, one hand lifting to hold on to his knee, needing to touch him. “Oh! Vegeta! Oh kami… I need it!”

“Then take it,” he growled low, pushing even harder against her, and he found himself also leaning down as he too realized that he wanted to look into her eyes as she drowned in the pleasure he gave her.

“Oooh… yes!” she howled  as his hands travelled up from her waist to hold her upper body up, gripping her near her smooth armpits, supporting her as she lost control against him.

He felt her legs tremble around him, her limbs stiff against his lower back as he felt the deep shudders begin to course through her body, a tell-tale sign that she was very, very close to the edge.

She began to chant his name, broken, choked up syllables, her needy voice washing over him as he too felt the beginnings of his release as the sensations built up within his core.

She was sobbing now, and he was panting hard, sweat dripping down their bodies as they arched, reached for that delicious apex of ecstasy.

Bracing her body with one hand, he reached down and pressed his thumb against her swollen clit…

Bulma screamed, a sound ripped from her very soul, shaking violently in his arms. Her eyes were tightly closed as she reached her peak, arms losing strength and falling away, letting her head fall back against the bed as she shattered against him.

Her walls convulsed wildly around him, and unable to hold back, Vegeta roared, an animalistic need to let the world hear him claiming her washing over him as he emptied himself into her willing body.

His knees buckled and he fell forward, slumping bonelessly against Bulma, who had all but sprawled across the tiny bed, staring blindly up at the blue sky through the clear roof of their gazebo.

“Wuh... wow,” she breathed out, voice holding a slight twinge of disbelief. “Vegeta, that… wow!”

He grinned as he moved up her body, lazily licking her nipple as he slithered upwards, until he could lean down and look into her face.

That face… How he treasured that face.

“Tch,” he sneered, even as he curled around her protectively, his arms shielding her from the cool air surrounding them.

“I guess,” she struggled to speak through her rough panting, “that was some major stress-relief, huh.”

He chuckled from deep within his chest, tightening his arms around her.

“And outdoor sex! I never thought you would agree, never mind initiate it!” she said, still breathless.

“Woman, do you mind? I am trying to enjoy the silence of nature,” he taunted her, peering up at her face as she pouted at him.

“Oh sure. Be like that. See if I ever take you out on a picnic again.”

8-8-8-8-8

END

8-8-8-8-8

**Author's Note:**

> I was using this app the other day that makes soothing nature sounds to help you fall asleep. I found that one option was a waterfall, so I figured, relaxing beside an actual waterfall, with the sights and sounds of actual nature, should be awesome. I guess it would be even better if I had my own Saiyan to cuddle with, lol!
> 
> This is my shortest ever one-shot. I almost didn’t finish it, coz real life decided to suck .
> 
> Also, I almost had them do the dirty on the blanket, but I just thought that the Bulma in my head probably wouldn’t be very open (heh) to being on the hard ground. :D
> 
> Reference for the Waterfall position here: http://sexpositions.club/positions/18.html 
> 
> Feedback will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
